Wątek:ShockFury/@comment-26230075-20160713085612/@comment-26338334-20160715113953
Polecam.'' Magda Gesler'' *ShockFury TAK! Jej! ^^ nareszcie koniec sfatania mnie i Małcina ^^ wreszcie będe miała spokój ^^ 17:14, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Tak jak tu było "bum bum bum gotta get that" na początku, to ja w takim rytmie śpiewam BUM BUM BUM BUMCFKSZ gotta get that = BUMCFKSZ a bum bum bum pozostaje bez zmian xD baaardzo chwytliwe xD Edytowane przez Mellson 17:21, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Mela .-. kiedy następny jedno-strzał? .-. 17:27, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Eeeeeee...... spoko? 18:06, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Widzisz, jakie konstytucje ustalamy w twojej wiadomości? Gdyby nie ten wątek nie doszłoby do tych historycznych wydarzeń! 18:11, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Zuzga... do GG należymy tylko ja, Aga i Mela... wy jesteście na to za mądrzy... Sory - taki mamy klimat xD 18:12, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Czyli możemy we trójkę sfatać Zuzge i Ziemnioka... nie, ja nie umim sfadać...zostawiem tom specjalistkom C; GUPKI ŻONDZOM! *bum bum bum BUMCFKSZ!!!* 18:14, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Aga - nauczysz się... Nauczysz C; 18:16, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Padam... czytał ktoś spec ops marcina? Jak tak to powiedzcie o którą kochankę chodziło ? 18:16, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Czytałam i odpisałam na twój komentarz C: (Od razu piszę, że ja potrawię zamienić (tłumacząc krok po kroku) słowo "prawa" na "parufka", więc od razu piszę, że to może wyglądać... inaczej...) Zuzga - nie czytajcie tego ;-; *chowa się za Mele* 19:30, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Jaka paryfka? 20:32, wrz 25, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Nie wnikaj... 07:55, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Parófki autorskie... x'D I niekończące się rozmowy wzięte z niczego x'D 08:20, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Vhyba jednak nalegam... 08:21, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury BA... Za późno -,- 09:33, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 *;-; 12:55, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Co za późno? ! Chcę wyjaśnień! 13:06, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Okej... *szuka* Proszę: (Mela) EJJJJ! OKŁADKA BLOGA! PRAWA AUTORSKIE KOBIETO! PRAWA!Żartuję... co to te prawa? x'D (BA) P-R-A-W-AThis is słofoThis is dziwne słofoJeśli pozmienialibyśmy kolejność literek - moglibyśmy mówić tak:P-A-R-W-A-AAle jeśli wyrzucilibyśmy ostatnią literę, to wyszłoby:P-A-R-W-AJeśli dodalibyśmy dwie litery, to wyszłoby:P-A-R-W-A-Ó-KAle jeśli pozmienialibyślmy kolejność - znowu, to:P-A-R-Ó-W-K-ALecz jeśli napisalibyśmy to po naszemu, to wyjdzie:P-A-R-Ó-F-K-ACzyli inaczej:ParófkaPodsumowując:Prawo to inaczej parófkaZrozumiałaś? xD (Zuzga) Ale wymyślacie xD (Mela) Aaaa... x'D Parófki autorskie xD (Zuzga) Parófki autorskie xD C: Masz C: Znajdziesz to gdzieś tutaj - poszukaj C: 13:20, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Mi chodziło o kom u Małcina -,- ( dla niekumatych: ich dwoje: Małcin i Martyna, kochanka: Zuzga) pamiętasz to BA? To wiedz że zaraz zemżyjesz -,- 14:06, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Ołkej! Przygotowuje się do zemżyjenia! 14:12, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Zemżywaj! O.o 15:03, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Mam bana na czata na 1 dzień ;-; 15:06, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Moja biedna! ;-; *tuli Mele* 15:07, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 ok ? Małcin może ty powiesz co ? ( bo od tych dwóch wariatek :) niczego się nie dowiem) Ps.Słodkich, miłych, towarzyskich ale wariatek 15:09, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo DZIĘKUJEMY ZA KOMPLEMENT :3 15:11, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Czego chcesz się dowiedzieć Encyklopedio? C: 15:11, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 A ja myślałam, że Encyklopedia wie wszystko xD 15:13, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Po pierwsze skończ z tą ,,encyklopedią" bo dostaniesz plazmą w łeb !( Ty słodki śmiertniku) Po drugie przeczytaj moje poprzednie pytanie to się dowiesz 15:15, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Odpowiedziałyśmy przecież ;-; nie bij ;-; 15:16, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Szczerbaty, bo dostaniesz toną lodu w łeb C: 15:16, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 "Słodki"? Uuuuuuu.... *.* *zostawia ich samych :3* 15:17, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson BAAAAAAAA...! 15:19, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Mela, bij się! 15:20, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Jasne... *podchodzi do Pałeła i Meli* To... *pacza na Pałeła, który chce zostać z Melą sam na sam* Co tam u was? *pyta się niewinnie* C: 15:21, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson BAAAAAAAAA...! ZGINIESZ W CZELUŚCIACH MATMY...! 15:22, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 No przeciesz sobie nie poszłam! Nie zasługuje na tak wielką karę! ;-; 15:23, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson MASZ SIĘ ODE MNIE ODWALIĆ ;-; NIC. MNIE. Z. NIM. NIE. ŁĄCZY. 15:24, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin Teraz, Pałeła droga, Amelio czujesz jak to jest być celowo sfatanym... -_- Asz normalnie mnie korci napisać One-Shota... 15:28, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Chociaż... przyzwyczaje się. Booyah! Kałcin :D 15:30, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 **tuli Mele* rozumiem cię C: Czy ja chciałam was sfatać? Oczywiście, że nie C: Spokojnie Meluś C: *tuli Mele i daje jej sfoją szokolade na pocieszenie* 15:30, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Nie waż się! A zresztą mieszkam 300 km od niej żadnego sfatania nie pamiętacie ustawy? 15:31, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury MAło co ze śmiechu nie padłam przez was xDDDD znofu xDDD 15:32, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson A mnie sfatajo.... Nocna Furia I Śmiertnik Zębacz... ale dziwadłaby były.... jesteście dzifni ;-; Edytowane przez Mellson 15:36, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Chodzi ci o tą ustawę, która dotyczy mnie, Agi i Meli? xD 15:35, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Śmiertnik Zębacz+Nocna Furia= Zębata Furia?! xD 15:45, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Ale on też pół smokiem .-. To może... Pół Zębata Furia? .-. (W ostateczniści - tak, tak... Ciągle tuli Mele) 15:48, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Thorze ;-; mieszanka wybuchowa xD 15:56, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin A może człowiek, który będzie mógł zmieniać się w Nocną Furię i Śmiertnika Zębacza? 16:21, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Albo NF/Zębacz zmieniajacy sie w człeka C: 16:23, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin Nie... mnie się wydaje, że lepszy jest człowiek zmieniający się w smoki... 16:33, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson STAPH o czym my gadamy? ;-; 16:36, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Dobra! Dobra! Stop! Schodzimy na dziwne tematyy! 16:55, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Jakie dziwne... ? xD My tu rozmawiamy czym będą wasze dzieci xD *ucieka gdzie ziemniaki rosną przed nową parką do zesfatania xD) 17:04, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin Meh... *gwiżdże* Tutaj Zuza! *wskazuje na wiszący w powietrzu pionowzlot* Wskakuj i spadamy! 17:17, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury *myśli:Mela i Pełem mnie zabiją x3 *wpisuje na kartce numer 89 i 90* Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będzie 100 xD* - Myślę że to nie będzie potzrebne! *skacze z klifu* *łapie ją Błyskawica* Heh... Jednak się udało! Warto było spaść do morza 34 razy podczas prób... Meh xD 17:27, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin - Hm... *zastanawia się* Raz kozie śmierć... Stefan, spotykamy się tam gdzie zawsze... - Tak jest sir! - *wyskakuje z pojazdu i zmienia się w kryształ lodu, a następnie płynie z prądem morza pod powierzchnią wody* 17:35, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Co my Pałeł z nimi zrobimy?... 17:45, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Nic nie wolno wam z nami zrobić C: - SZLAG! Błyskawica! Uwarzaj na te Gromy! ;-; - No co ty nie powiesz?! - Spokojnie bo... - Bo co? *patrzy się zuym wzrokiem na brunetke* - *nic nie mówi* 17:52, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo **Aga akurat leciała nad oceane. jej małe skrzydełka domagały sie odpoczynku po targaniu mini kosza z próką nowej smoczymientki. Widzi przyjaźnie wygladjąca krę i kłądzie sie na niej. Niestety, kra sie przsez nią roztopiła. Krą był Małcin bądź Stefek, którego nei znała* 17:55, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson W tym czasie Mela i Pałeł wylecieli prosto przed Zuzgą i jej wierzchowcem dezorientując smoka, który zatrzymał się pod wpływem szoku. -ZUUUZZZZGGGGGGGAAAA...! - ryknęła Mela - NIE ŻYJESZ...! - dodał wściekły Pałeł 17:55, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo **Agusia akurat dolatuje do miejsca bójki i wpycha Pałełowi i MELAni do pysków po próbce nowej smoczymietki o nieznanym działaniu* 17:56, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Mela i Pałeł stali się jeszcze bardziej wściekili, pod wpływem działania nowej smoczymiętki. Teraz mogli bezgranicznie rozszarpywać ciało Zuzgi. 18:00, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo **niestety, smoczymietka po 15 sekundach ich uśpiła na tydzień i wyczysciła kawałek pamięci z ostatnich dni, które przeżyli. C:* 18:01, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Nie wiem co z nimi zrobimy.... najlepiej fochnijmy się naich (na pięć minut) Albo pozabijajmy... trzecia obcja to odejście z ZE z wiki i niezadawanie się z nimi. ... co wybieramy? 18:15, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Opcja nr 1 dla reszty, proszę. Ja zaś preferuję rozwiązanie nr 2 dla siebie, mesje. :3 18:20, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Też wole opcje 1 i 2 ale opcja nr 3 jest awaryjn!! 18:21, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Poswiece sie dla GG i tych drugich w mniejszym stopnu, na nich siem fochajcie a mnie rpóbujeci zabićta C: 18:25, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Uszłąm z życiem! ^^ *odlatuje do Smoczego Królestwa i podwaja ochronę* Trza być ubezpieczonym ;-; 18:50, wrz 26, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Zuzga... Może lepiej, żebyś była z Małcinem "zabezpieczona" a nie "ubezpieczona" xD 07:32, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 hahaha dobre. Wyciera łze śmiechu 08:00, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Oj BA x'D mistrz ripost v2 się tu rodzi x'D 08:03, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Zuzga... Może lepiej, żebyś była z Małcinem "zabezpieczona" a nie "ubezpieczona" xD ZUA WIZJA! BARDZO ZUA! ;-; 08:04, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson O to chodzi >:'D Edytowane przez Mellson 08:19, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Ależ dziękuje xD I dokładnie... Zuzga - bój się! Takie wizjie będziesz miała zapewne coraz częściej xD Edytowane przez BlackAngel111 08:28, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury A to dlaczego? .-. 08:36, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Faktycznie.... .-. Przecież jak się zapomnisz zabezpieczyć, to już nie będzie wizja... Sory - mój błąd c: 08:59, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury O.o? 09:54, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Nie no padam.... i jak tu mieć depreche? Ps co to za nocna furia się wyśiwetla jak wchodsisz na nasze wiadomości ? 10:18, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Czyli nie tylko ja ją zauwarzyłam xD 10:20, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Gwiazdka_AngelGwiazdka Angel Słodki Thorze w niebiesiech... Czytam i nie wiem, czy przywalić w biurko, czy od razu odrąbać sobie łeb... 10:26, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury -Może lepiej to pierwsze....- powiedziała Zuga. - A czemu nie drugie?- zapytałą Błyskawica. - *wzrusza ramionami* - A wy co tu wyprawiacie?- zapytał Nox, który przyszedł z Moonlit. - Zatrzymujemy Angel przed odrąbaniem sobie łba c: 10:50, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Lepiej najpierw rąbnij we stół: ) Ale nikt nie odpowiedziiał co to za nocna furia:? 13:18, wrz 27, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Gwiazdka_AngelGwiazdka Angel Melka dogadała się ze Szczerbełem, żeby miał na wszystko paczałę C: 12:40, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Reallly? Błagam. ... spoko wytłumaczenie.Ps. Nie wiem dla czego ale jak widzę że odpowiedziałaś na moj post to zaczynam się bać.... 15:14, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Gwiazdka_AngelGwiazdka Angel Przecież Mela mówiła, że tak zrobiła. 15:47, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin Młody... nie masz się czego bać... Angel jest spoko... chyba, że ją zdenerwujesz, a to ja i KFJWS opanowaliśmy do perfekcji ;D 15:48, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Gwiazdka_AngelGwiazdka Angel Pfff, nie schlebiaj sobie. Może i szaleję za wami, ale bez przesady, nie wkurzacie mnie aż tak :P 15:58, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Kolejny_fan_JWSKolejny fan JWS Zakończenia i zawieszenia opek. I tyle w temacie. 16:50, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Jak przeczytałem twój kom to wybuchłem śmiechem. Choć fakt wasze opka są tak genialne że nawet ona zaczęłaby wam grozić jak mi zuza:: ) Ps. Angelx szalejesz z nimi? (Dziwnie brzmi....) 17:12, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MarkacinMarkacin Oj młody... Dojrzewanie cię bierze, bo masz dziwne skojarzenia... -_- 19:03, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MellsonMellson Skojarzenia to ma każdy... w większym lub mniejszym stopniu ;P 19:06, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Kolejny_fan_JWSKolejny fan JWS Oj tak... 19:16, wrz 28, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Eee jak każdy ? 06:18, wrz 29, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Normalnie C: 20:38, paź 2, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Skojarzenia= klasy 5-6 i 1 i 2 G z mojej szkoły xD 06:15, paź 3, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Szczerbaty1Szczerbaty1 Mój kupel ostatnio odkrył co to jest okres dojrzewania więc domyście się jaki jest głowny temat na przerwach ( w naszej klasie większość diewczyn to zarą%isye d$py( sorki nikogo nie chcę obrazić) @on ostatni na dzień chłopaka wymyślił że żadnego prezentu nie trzeba tylko godzinka sam na sam z jedną z lepszych starczy.... załamka tootalna nad jego głupotą.... choć pomysłnie najgorszy z meskiego punktu widzenia 19:05, paź 3, 2015Cytuj Więcej *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:AgadooAgadoo Ja/dziewki z tfej klasy powinny z nim to zrobić: Najpierw pourywać palce u rąk i nóg, potem dłonie i stopy a na koniec pozostałę kiutni. Potem rozsarpać głowę, a resztę przerobić na burgery do KFC. 19:15, paź 3, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:BlackAngel111BlackAngel111 Rodzice cię nie uczyli, że nie wypada urywać kończyn ludzi i przerabiać ich na burgery?! xD 19:20, paź 3, 2015 *http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:ShockFuryShockFury Tego się nie mówi... tego się uczy xD 19:38, paź 3, 2015 *Aż mi się przypomniałao... Parufki autorskie C':